


The Decision

by grumpymark



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Funny, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpymark/pseuds/grumpymark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark takes forever at the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tumblr post: http://jesus-h-roosevelt-christ.tumblr.com/post/114244550511/in-the-chip-aisle-at-walmart-doing-a-late-night

Running into the store, Jack grabbed my hand, slowing me down.   
“What?” I asked quickly. “We have to get the Cheetos!”   
Rolling his eyes, Jack let go of my hand. “I just wanted to warn you now, that if you take five damn hours trying to decide which flavor of spicy Cheetos you want, I will leave! We have movies to watch! And Wade and Bob aren't going to wait around forever!”   
“I don't take five hours!” I laughed, turning around and heading to the chip aisle. Jack ran behind me, whispering “Fucking hell” to himself.   
A few people were in the chip aisle, and I nearly ran into an elderly lady looking at cheese dips. Jack caught up with me in about a second, trying to catch his breath.   
“Do NOT run like that, Mark! You're like a small child! I can't keep up with you!” He exclaimed as I walked past the old woman.   
“Oh shit! There's cereal in this aisle, too?! Cinnamon Toast Crunch!!” I yelled. Jack rolled his eyes again, and pulled me back over to the chips.   
“Choose,” He said sternly. I sighed, looking around.   
“Where's the Cheetos!?” I whispered to myself, my fingers tapping up against my mouth.   
As I looked around, another person walked past us, and over to the tortilla chips. As she grabbed a bag of what she was looking for, Jack made an annoyed noise.   
“SEE?! She knows what she wants! MAKE A DECISION, MARK!” He hollered.   
“I CAN'T FIND THE SPICY CHEETOS!!” I screeched back, causing everyone in the aisle to stare at us. The elderly lady just shook her head and walked away, talking quietly under her breath about “hooligans these days”.  
Gaining my attention yet again, Jack grabbed my hand and placed it on the bag right in front of me.   
“They're right fucking there!!” He told me. I looked over, and saw that he had put my hand directly on a bag of spicy Cheetos.   
“Oh...” I said, embarrassed as I watched the girl carrying the tortilla chips staring us down. “But do I want regular spicy? Or jalapeno spicy?”   
“OH COME THE FUCK ON!”


End file.
